weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Japanalleo
"火の花" - Japanalleo's catchprase Japanalleo (or Nihonalleo) is a Malleo clone who lives in Japangee with his brother Japaneegee. He was created from the DNA of various Japanese historical figures, ranging from Emperor Jimmu to Shinzo Abe. Oddly, he also contains some of Commodore Matthew Perry's DNA. Japanalleo is one of the Fakealleos is who is more notable than his Weegee counterpart. Biography Japanalleo was created from a slew of many various Japanese (and one American) historical figure by Historyfanaticgee in an attempt to create a Malleo personification of Japan. Japanalleo was very fond of pottery as a child, and aspired to build lots of pots. He eventually learned how to use and create swords, and was trained in the martial arts. He didn't really learn how to read until his teenage years, unlike Chinalleo or Korealleo. He often studied Shinto mythology, but eventually converted to Buddhism, and then a mix of the two, and finally decided to just be agnostic. He was attacked a few times by Mongeegee, but managed to evade him by leading him into a river, since Mongeegee was worse at Japanalleo at swimming. He then began to write poetry and painting nature, and had a few kids. However, all of the kids he had ended up getting into a lot of fights and quickly left his house, and they ended up driving him crazy (he even destroyed a few of his kids). Eventually, with the help of his brother, he was eventually driven sane again, and his sons had to move back to his home again. He later attacked Koreagee and Ryukyugee, but only managed to capture the latter. Later, he met with Portugeegee, Spaineegee, Dutcheegee, and Francegee, who offered him some money and goods in exchange for some of his goods. He tried to scam them by stealing and selling Mingalleo's goods, but Mingalle quickly caught onto his plans, and quickly got a restraining order against him. Later, Portugeegee and Francegee tried to convert him to Catholocism, but it didn't quite work out, and pretty much gave up on trying to learn it altogether. Frustrated, he decided to seclude himself from all other national Fakegees, except for Mingalleo, Ryukyugee, and Dutcheegee. If anybody got onto his lawn, he would attack them and drive them out. Eventually, Americangee began making attempts to make Japanalleo act more social and give out some stuff. Japanalleo refused at first, but then Americangee began to threaten him with his weapons. Japanalleo reluctantly agreed to comply, and began trading with some other Weegees. He began to build his own guns, machines, and even a few ships, while also studying Americangee's and Germaneegee's ways. Later, he began picking on Korealleo, Qingalleo, Taiwangee, and Russeegee, and eventually stole some of their stuff. He later also had a child with Chinaizeh, known as Manchukeegee, who betrayed his mother, and the two began attacking her. He later allied with Germaneegee during his evil phase. Americangee and Sovietgee told them to stop, and they gave money to Britisheegee and Franceegee stop the two and Italeegee. This made Japanalleo angry, so he attacked Americangee and Sovietgee. The two eventually fought back. Eventually Japanalleo got worn out, and was ready to offer peace to his enemies, but Americangee ended up nearly killing to of his sons. Japanalleo was really angered by this, but he was sick of fighting, so instead of continuing fighting Americangee, he decided to help heal his sons while Sovietgee and Americangee worked off their differences. Eventually, Japanalleo became friends with Americangee, and began making money off him by selling him some of his food and TV. He is now one of the richest, most powerful one of Historyfanaticgee's creations, and enjoys creating a lot of cool machines and buildings. He also has a lot of shale oil and cherries. Relations Friends (HFG's Creations) *Japaneegee *Americangee *Britisheegee *Canadalleo *Germaneegee *Indoneseegee *Mexeegee *Franceegee *Indeegee Other Friends *Elmeegee *Weeaboogee and Animeegee, who he sells a lot of his TV to for lots of money *Malleo and Weegee Enemies (HFG's Creations) *Chinalleo *Ryukyugee *Korealleo *South Korealleo *North Korealleo *Russeegee *Taiwanalleo Other Enemies *Fortran, which he often calls a "Fake" *Ragamiicho and other Fortrans *Communistgee *Maolleo *SiivaGunner, for trying to kill him. Category:Foreign Fakealleos Category:Historyfanaticgee's Creations Category:Kawaii Category:Fakealleos Category:Non-Recolors